Constantes
by soledad1985
Summary: En una tarde lluviosa, Brennan hace un asombroso descubrimiento...


Era domingo y llovía, sentada en el sofá con su notebook en la falda, Temperance intentaba escribir un capítulo al menos de su

Era domingo y llovía, sentada en el sofá con su laptop en la falda, Temperance intentaba escribir un capítulo al menos de su nueva novela, pero llevaba horas "peleando" con su cerebro, no podía concentrarse en el trabajo y eso no le gustaba. Ir al Jeffersonian no era una opción, si Angela descubría que había ido a trabajar durante el fin de semana no se lo perdonaría. Así que allí estaba, sentada mirando como las luces de la ciudad desaparecían ante la intensa cortina de agua que caía.

Nunca había sido una mujer sentimental que llorara los días nublados o mirara al cielo esperando una estrella fugaz que cumpliera sus sueños; aunque esos sentimientos habían empezado a cambiar desde hacía poco más de tres años atrás: el muro que había construido sobre su corazón había comenzado a caer. Pero en las últimas semanas las cosas habían cambiado y otra vez estaba sola, otra vez había cerrado el dique de sus emociones y miedos. Volvía a ser la Dra. Temperance Brennan, antropóloga forense del Instituto Jeffersonian, alejada de todos, abandonada, una mujer de cerebro no de corazón.

Abandono, la única palabra constante en su vida.

Volvió la vista hacia el delfín de plata que descansaba junto a uno más grande de cristal: sus padres, Max y Ruth, dos nombres extraños para ella, pero los nombres de sus padres al fin. Todavía podía recordar el día que se marcharon, la última vez que beso a su madre y le dijo que la amaba, la ausencia de ellos había marcado un punto en la vida de Temperance, un adiós difícil de aceptar, difícil de olvidar. Crecer sin sus padres, sin su amor sólo había logrado que ella se propusiera no tener hijos, no quería pensar en algún día obligarse a alejarse de ellos, dejarlos como habían hecho sus padres, aún cuando ello fuera por su bien, además ¿ qué posibilidades tenía de ofrecer algo a un hijo cuando desconocía lo que la palabra padre significaba?

Entonces su mirada se detuvo en una fotografía reciente: Max y ella sonreían mirando a la cámara, estaban en el Dinner después de la sentencia que lo pusiera en libertad; Temperance se estremeció en solo pensar que hubiera sucedido si las cosas no hubieran salido bien, su padre había puesto en peligro su vida únicamente para volver a estar a su lado, para encontrar su perdón y su amor... para recuperar la confianza de su hija. Con el corazón "en primera" había recuperado a su padre.

Volvió la vista y se encontró con otra foto, más antigua: Russ y ella sentados junto al árbol de Navidad. Si no había tenido la culpa del abandono de sus padres quizás si la tuviera del de él, su rechazo había apartado de sí al único familiar que tenía, al único que sabía como se sentía porque él también extrañaba a sus padres. ¿Cómo culpar a un joven de 19 años que de golpe estaba solo con una adolescente que acababa de decirle que él no era suficiente, de irse lejos para no recordar? Pero Temperance no lo había visto así, en poco tiempo había perdido a toda su familia y su último sostén se había marchado dejándola al cuidado de extraños, sola, indefensa, esperando escuchar "¿Marco?" al otro lado de su ventana.

Con una sonrisa Temperance recordó que ahora eran Hayley y Emma quienes jugaban ese juego; Russ y ella se lo habían enseñado un par de semanas atrás mientras almorzaban todos juntos, los hermanos compartían ahora nuevos horizontes pero con la misma esperanza y el mismo amor que los había unido una vez cuando eran niños, cuando la inocencia no podía quebrarse.

Inocencia... aquella palabra le recordó a Zack, él había abandonado todos sus sueños, todos sus principios, todos sus conocimientos para ir tras aquel asesino. Sentía que le había fallado a Zack y así a todo el resto del equipo. ¿Por qué no había notado que Zack había perdido el rumbo? Lo había dejado sólo, había creído que Zack se había convertido en un hombre, pero olvidó que en el fondo aún era un niño. El laboratorio ya no era lo mismo, aunque habían pasado meses desde que descubrió que Zack era el aprendiz de Gormagon, todavía se le hacía difícil no esperar verlo en la plataforma, trabajando sobre un esqueleto o haciendo un experimento con Jack.

A su mente vino la primer visita que le había hecho al hospital donde ahora se encontraba. Cuando la vio, bajó la mirada, avergonzado, para luego decir con la voz de "su" Zack que lo sentía, que sabía que había cometido un error y que esperaba que algún día pudiese perdonarlo; Temperance, con lágrimas en los ojos, le había confesado que se sentía responsable, que nunca lo abandonaría, que sabía que él entendía el error en su lógica. Cuando la miró a los ojos pudo ver de nuevo al joven interno que se emocionó cuando le dijo que podía reconstruir el cráneo de una víctima o se estremeció cuando tuvo que trabajar con el cuerpo de un niño. Ahora lo sabía, el verdadero Zack no la había traicionado, seguía ahí esperando volver a su "hogar", entonces pudo comprender el regalo tan grande que le había dado.

Con asombro descubrió que el abandono no era la única constante en su existencia... En cada uno de los momentos que había atravesado los últimos tres años, alguien se había vuelto un puntal en su vida, incluso hasta su forma de ver el pasado se había modificado gracias a Booth: él la había impulsado a escuchar a su padre, a entenderlo; a reconciliarse con su hermano; a visitar la tumba de su madre, algo que se había convertido en una necesidad poco a poco. Había estado junto a ella cuando perdieron a Zack, la había rescatado de la muerte en más de una ocasión y su rostro, preocupado y surcado por las horas de sueño perdidas había sido lo primero que vio cuando escapó del sepulturero. Se estremeció al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderlo cuando "Fat Pam" le disparó, esa bala pensada para ella había estado a punto de arrebatarle a una persona que ocupaba un lugar especial en su vida y durante un par de semanas ella pensó que así había sido. Temperance no estaba solo enojada con Booth por no revelarle que seguía con vida o porque había sido una persona más que la abandonaba; también estaba enfadad con ella misma por haberlo dejado partir sin decirle lo importante que era para ella, lo mucho que aún lo necesitaba. Lejos estaba de aceptar abiertamente lo que sentía por él, sus sentimientos eran confusos pero había algo que sí sabía, algo que no podía ocultar... Seeley Booth, su compañero y amigo, le había ayudado a derribar las paredes que el dolor y la soledad habían construido en torno a su corazón, ocupando un lugar en su alma que nadie había ocupado antes, generando en ella sentimientos que ninguna palabra podía dar nombre.

Abandono era una palabra lejana para ella ahora, Booth la había alejado con su sonrisa encantadora, sus tendencias de "macho alfa", sus palabras de apoyo y su presencia constante. Definitivamente su pasado y su presente habían cambiado el día que lo conoció a él y con una sonrisa en los labios, se preguntó que más les tenía deparado el futuro...


End file.
